One Change, Twisted Destinies
by SilversongofBlizzardclan
Summary: Many people says the word "impossible" but what if the world is full of possibilities? Fantasy possibilities? Come here young'un and read as two sisters stepped into the world of Warriors...Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable. I only own my cats and the plot.(SPOILER ALERT: POWER OF THREE TO OMEN OF THE STARS) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I said politely to my form teacher, Miss Vanessa. **

**She told me, amusement sounded from her voice. **

**I laughed well, naturally, **

**My head was buzzing with excitement and I couldn** I need to go now, before the times up, bye! to the Hall of portals, I am Mavelin of swooping hawks, call me guard Mavelin how can I served you?ErmI am Tiffany of Rising Moonerm graduated from Love of Dove Schooltwelve** I stuttered still feeling a little daze, as I handed her my privilege acknowledgement paper and identification card. **

**She took it from my hands and paused. Surely, there are no mistakes? I thought nervously. **

**s fine. Have you thought of your fantasy name?**Wolf That Howls At Eclipse.A unique one. I like , Wolf, It** She laughed looking at my bewilderment face. I calmed down; I didnt even realize that there was a toilet beside it before she told me. We went into one of the simplest hallways, while she was telling me that the library here only have books related to the portals. She said. We continued walking on as the hall way widens up, She explained. **

**She took me back to the sofas and motioned for me to sit down, **This is your own personal directory of this area; it gives you information on different areas in here and brief explanations of the portals though it would tell you what books you can borrow to know more about a particular portal. Keep it safe, it** She explained. **

**t there guards to help you?**There aren** Guard Mavelin half-snorted amused. **

**t, I can introduce some to you or I could come with you to the library.**I am meeting my sister here once she collected her paper, so I am wondering if I could borrow a book from the library while problems, how about you tell me what book you want and I will get it for you, so that you won** Guard Mavelin said kindly handling me a piece of paper so I could write down the name of the book. **

**I replied, writing down . She took the piece of paper and headed towards the library while I relaxed in the comfort of the sofa. My stomach churned with exhilaration whenever I thought of going through the Warrior cats portal, glancing at the sliding doors expectantly for the arrival of my older seventeen year old sister. **

**My long black hair swung from side to side as I walked through the doors of the Hall Of Portals, pausing at the familiar sight. I have been traveling in portals since I was twelve. My ice-blue eyes glittered as I surveyed the sight, looking for a guard. I saw one dozing off, so I walked in front of him, my heels clacking against the marble floor, and snapped my fingers. He jumped up, surprised, waving a pen. I flashed my pass, and walked off, not bothering to check if he had written it down. As I walked through the sliding doors of the waiting area, my chillingly emotionless face broke into a smile as I saw a girl sitting on a sofa, mesmerized by the aquatic aquarium. **


	2. Chapter 1: Hall of Portals

**_Chapter one_**

"Thank you." I said politely to my form teacher, Miss Vanessa.

"Teaching you were great, you have gained a lot more confidence, I see, you are talking a lot more." She told me, amusement sounded from her voice.

I laughed well, naturally, "Thanks to you, Miss Vanessa!"

My head was buzzing with excitement and I couldn't wait to go into my first portal _and that would be the Warrior cats portal _I thought to myself pure bliss filled me from toe tip to my head, " I need to go now, before the times up, bye!" I waved my arms at her and she waved back as I ran out of my primary school, my second home. Still holding tightly onto my privilege acknowledgment paper as if it might fly away into thin air any moment, I skirted around the turning point of the road, and ran forward towards a huge modern building ahead. _The Hall Of Portals_, I thought_. _My long black hair flew behind me as I sprinted the whole way there, my whole body pulsing with excitement and heat; I slowed down painting with effort when I reach the sliding doors. "Finally." I breathed, still unable to believe that this day had arrived. I press the 'open' button and stepped into the building. I looked around, amazed by the sight that greeted me; there was potted plants as decorations near the entrance, an aquarium with swimming colorful fishes, few expensive looking tables, sofas and chairs with newspapers and magazines on a shelf nearby, but the main thing were the hallways that was everywhere, some straight forward while some having many twists and turns, _just like the tunnels in Warrior cats_ I thought. Even by looking at it, I was feeling a little dizzy. I blinked my eyes a few times absorbing in everything I saw.

"Welcome to the Hall of portals, I am Mavelin of swooping hawks, call me guard Mavelin how can I served you?" A lady with wavy brown hair and a businesswoman suit gave me a friendly smile as she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Erm…I am Tiffany of Rising Moon…erm… graduated from Love of Dove School…twelve…twelve years old." I stuttered still feeling a little daze, as I handed her my privilege acknowledgement paper and identification card.

She took it from my hands and paused. _Surely, there are no mistakes? _I thought nervously.

"It's fine. Have you thought of your fantasy name?" She asked taking out a device.

I nodded eagerly and said, "Wolf That Howls At Eclipse."

She noted it down on her device and smiled, "A unique one. I like it." I gave a sigh of relieve and excitement bubbled inside me again.

"Alright, Wolf, It's your first day here, let me take you around. Of course just the main areas not the portal areas!" She laughed looking at my bewilderment face. I calmed down; I didn't think I could walk the whole area in one day! Guard Mavelin led me to the tables, sofas and chairs, introducing to me that they were meant for waiting and resting because sometimes the popular portals would be too crowded too fit in anymore people. I didn't even realize that there was a toilet beside it before she told me. We went into one of the simplest hallways, while she was telling me that the library here only have books related to the portals. "And this room here, leads to the kitchen, we sell breakfast, lunch and dinner here at anytime." She said. We continued walking on as the hall way widens up," The computer room is to your right, the function room to your far left and the back garden all the way at the end." She explained.

She took me back to the sofas and motioned for me to sit down, "Here, take this.'' She took a device that was as big as a smart phone out and placed it in my hands. "This is your own personal directory of this area; it gives you information on different areas in here and brief explanations of the portals though it would tell you what books you can borrow to know more about a particular portal. Keep it safe, it's free but if you break it or lose it, you would have to pay a rather high price to get another one." She explained.

"But aren't there guards to help you?" I questioned examining the device before slipping it into my pocket.

"There aren't enough guards for the whole city!" Guard Mavelin half-snorted amused.

"Now, do you have any portals you want to go in mind? If you don't, I can introduce some to you or I could come with you to the library." Guard Mavelin suggested before I could ask any more questions.

I thought for a while _I would want to go to the Warriors Portal, but I promise her to wait for her. Maybe I could read some Warriors books while waiting? _"I am meeting my sister here once she collected her paper, so I am wondering if I could borrow a book from the library while waiting." I answered.

"No problems, how about you tell me what book you want and I will get it for you, so that you won't miss your friend in case she came here while you are in the library." Guard Mavelin said kindly handling me a piece of paper so I could write down the name of the book.

"Thank you, Guard Mavelin" I replied, writing down 'Warriors: Power Of Three #2: Dark River'. She took the piece of paper and headed towards the library while I relaxed in the comfort of the sofa. My stomach churned with exhilaration whenever I thought of going through the Warrior cats portal, glancing at the sliding doors expectantly for the arrival of my older seventeen year old sister.

My long black hair swung from side to side as I walked through the doors of the Hall Of Portals, pausing at the familiar sight. I have been traveling in portals since I was twelve. My ice-blue eyes glittered as I surveyed the sight, looking for a guard. I saw one dozing off, so I walked in front of him, my heels clacking against the marble floor, and snapped my fingers. He jumped up, surprised, waving a pen. "My name is Jannai Of Midnight Moon, and as for fantasy name, it is Shadow Song." I flashed my pass, and walked off, not bothering to check if he had written it down. As I walked through the sliding doors of the waiting area, my chillingly emotionless face broke into a smile as I saw a girl sitting on a sofa, mesmerized by the aquatic aquarium. "Hello there, sister."


End file.
